Maisy Stella
Maisy Stella is a Canadian singer and actress who plays Daphne Conrad on country music drama Nashville with real-life sister Lennon playing Daphne's older sister, Maddie. Early and Personal Life Maisy Stella is the youngest daughter of famous Canadian folk duo The Stellas. She and her sister grew up without access to any type of technology. Maisy and Lennon were cast on “Nashville” even before they catapulted to fame with their YouTube cover version of Robyn / Erato’s “Call Your Girlfriend.” They posted the video on May 30, 2012. Their transcendent harmonies immediately went viral, and today the video has over 20 million views. They have appeared numerous times on “Good Morning America,” performed on “The View,” and have successful singles on the two “Nashville” soundtracks which together have sold 2 million tracks to date. In December 2012, their Christmas song, “Christmas Coming Home,” debuted. Maisy’s favorite subjects at school are math and social studies. Like Lennon, she loves being outside, recording songs, making home movies with friends, and anything creative and musical. Maisy is an accomplished singer and also plays the ukulele, guitar and piano. Her favorite song to perform is “Ho Hey” and her favorite artists are Neon Trees and Katy Perry. Career Talking to The Hollywood Reporter, producer R.J. Cutler recalls the chain of events. “When Maisy auditioned for us, we were completely blown away. Then she told us she had a 13-year-old sister named Lennon and that the two of them often sang together. So we asked them both to come in and audition.” Some of the most exciting moments in Maisy and Lennon’s burgeoning careers have been performing at the Grand Ole Opry, as well as playing LP Field in Nashville before nearly 70,00 fans at CMA Music Fest. They’ve also gotten to meet many artists they admire, including Harry Styles, Carrie Underwood, Keith Urban and Zac Brown, and have realized that some of the biggest stars in the world are the sweetest people they ever met. They are most grateful that their first acting job has enabled them to learn from their amazing co-stars, whom they count as friends. Filmography *Nashville (2012-2018) Quotes Trivia *Lives in Nashville *Has a bird named Ricky and a one-eyed cat named Cindy *The daughter of Brad and Maylynne Stella *Her favorite food is her aunt's Sheppard's Pie *She can play the guitar, the piano, and the ukulele *Her favorite music is old country and Huey Lewis and the News. *Started singing at age 2 *Grew up without television and internet *Some of her favorite TV shows: "Wizards of Waverly Place", "Full House", and "Pretty Little Liars" *Favorite song from Nashville is "No One Will Ever Love You" by Rayna and Deacon *Only tweets when something amazing happens *Favorite scene to film in Nashville was when she had to eat icing *The microphone Maisy used on the cover of "Headlock" was provided by RODE *She is good friends with Dance Moms star Mackenzie Ziegler Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Content